Breaking the News
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: America has an announcement to make and calls everyone to a meeting. But will his ignorance and failure to shut up when the moment calls for it get him into trouble or even hurt? I don't know! Read to find out!


"So how did you let the other nations know?" the young woman asked America who was giving a speech about the moon landing to a group of college students. "It had to have been a delicate subject. Especially when it came to Russia. He was after the same thing, wasn't he? It's something that would've had to been handled very carefully."

America chuckled. "It's easy to get the Nations together. You just give them a call and they'll show up to a meeting. It's a part of the job description. And of course it was a touchy subject with a few people, but I can assure you that I kept it very classy and was a good sport about the whole thing. The year was 1969..."

* * *

><p>"Anyone know why we're here?" Germany asked, walking into the conference room. He looked as if he had been woken up just before coming to the meeting.<p>

"Because you were invited, silly!" Italy laughed, close behind Germany.

"America just called everyone and told them to show up," Spain explained. "He said it was important."

"That doesn't explain anything!" England yelled from where he was leaning against the window.

"England, you need to relax," France winked, wrapping an arm around England's waist. "Would you like me to help you?"

England moved his arm away from him and chose to ignore him. "He asked everyone to show up, but he's late himself," he muttered. "Punctuality is key, doesn't he know that?"

"He said he wanted to pick Russia up himself," Spain told him.

"Are you sure?" England asked incredulously. "Aren't they going head to head right now?"

Spain shrugged, "However he wants to handle it is none of my business."

"Come on, buddy!" America said, walking into the conference with an iron grip on Russia's forearm. "Just sit down. You'll want to hear this."

"Finally!" England said, walking over to the table and taking a seat. The other Nations did the same, moving away from their various places around the room.

He released Russia's arm, and Russia scowled at him. "I was doing something important."

"Well now you're here," America told him as he walked to stand behind a podium.

"America! What is the meaning of this?" England demanded. "You've been dodging meetings for the better part of four years and now this?"

"What are we here, America?" Germany asked in a bored voice.

"I have an announcement to make," he smiled widely. "I just wanted to say... Wait." He ran over to Russia. "Can you move directly in front of me, please? I just want to make sure you hear this properly."

"Just do it," England told Russia. "Otherwise we'll be here forever."

Russia sighed and stood up, following the American to the podium. The younger nation moved the podium farther away from the table and placed a chair in front of it."

"Here you go!" America patted the chair. "Now you have a front row seat."

"Are we going to be here much longer, America?" France asked, examining his fingernails.

"No, no. As I was saying... Something amazing has happened in my country... Well not in my country... It happened because of my country... What I'm trying to say is..."

"Bloody get on with it!" England yelled, finally losing his patience.

"We've landed on the moon!" America burst out, a large smile on his face.

No one knew what to say. They only knew that they didn't want to be in the room when Russia finally reacted.

"You... You did what?" Russia choked out.

"That's right, Russia," America yelled. "I beat you! Booyah!" America started dancing and pointing his finger at Russia. "Oh yeah! Who's number one now? That's right! I am! Whoo! Not only am I a world power, but I'm a moon power, too!"

"Shut up," England said through clenched teeth.

America couldn't stop laughing. He was too happy, too obnoxious, and too stupid.

"Proof!" Russia yelled, jumping up. "Where's your proof, America?"

America smiled, composing himself. "I thought you'd never ask."

He walked over to the table, Russia close at his heels. He reached into his pocket and threw something out onto the center table. Immediately, almost every Nation at the table had one.

"What is it?" Russia asked angrily, not quick enough to get one himself.

"Photographs," Germany answered. "Of the surface of the moon. There's a man standing next to an American flag." he handed the picture to Russia.

Russia stared at the photograph for a long time before crumpling it up in his hand and throwing it at America. He stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the Nations to congratulate America and worry how Russia was going to retaliate.

* * *

><p>"They took it really well," America told the students.<p>

"So has a Russian ever landed on the moon?" a man in the front row asked.

America guffawed. "No! There's only one kind of person that has landed on the moon and _that_ is an _American _person!" He shook his head and wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "But you all should remember. The moon is free territory."

"So that means it's American territory, right?" someone laughed.

"That's right!" America laughed along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Joking of course. I got this idea from two different quotes. Both have been placed in the last bit of the story, so I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this one shot and I hope you all have a great day. **

**Please Review and DFTBA**


End file.
